Explore and investigate
by LynxBell
Summary: France looks around Canada's kitchen to make sure he had food in for when they are not together. Ending in investigation of other things.


Giving a sigh as the Frenchman opened the others cupboard, more at the fact of what it held. "Mathieu. What is this?" Francis lifted a small can, showing it to the other, earning a brow raise from the other

"Baked beans." The Canadian eyed his lover for a moment, seeing nothing wrong with it. "They're handy if I'm too lazy to cook..."

Clicking his tongue against the back of his teeth as he stepped to the other male, "Too lazy to cook...? They're from L'Angleterre, non?" Oui..." Mathieu blinked at the other, indigo eyes looking to the crystal ones of the other blonde male. Francis' own soft hair tangled in a messy morning pony tail so it wouldn't obstruct the cooking process, that lead him to investigate his lovers cupboard and fridge. He didn't like leaving the other alone but when he did Francis liked to make certain that Mathieu had food; and not just food. Good ingredients so he could whip up something and not live from cans and packets, like Arthur.

Shaking his head, Mathieu took the can and replaced it on the shelf. Giving a small yelp as he felt the slim fingers of his lover under his chin, tilting his head slightly so they locked eyes. "Ouvrez votre bouche"

Still slightly dopey from sleep but the male did what the other told him, parting his lips lightly, but just enough so he could still mix words. Trying to work out the conundrum the other was playing at. "Why?"

Francis peered in closely to the other, brows heightened as he inspected those oh so beautiful lips of the other. "To make sure Angleterre hasn't killed your taste buds." Then again, the Canadian already drowned his food in syrup.

Mathieu rolled his eyes but as Francis moved ever closer till their lips ghosted he didn't care that much. Feeling a hand snake in his locks, Mathieu shut his eyes and melted into the tempting lips of the other. Parting his lips wider to permit the invading tongue permission to enter and 'investigate'.

Picking up faint traces of peppermint toothpaste that existed and the slight tinge of morning that lingered in the Canadians mouth; not that his lover minded. It was all his Mathieu.

"All seems in order, non?" A weak chuckle tripped from the Frenchman's lips as a single sliver of saliva connected the two lovers as they parted. Mathieu peered at the other before shaking his head and joining the other in the delicate chortle."Now. Too lazy to cook, hm?" Francis lifted a brow as he interrogated the younger.

"Oui...Most mornings, that's why I'm late to meetings. I go to Tim Hortons or whatever shops around in the country before world meetings...That's why I'm normally late." He couldn't believe his ears as he tugged a few ingredients from the shelves and sighed to his lover.

"Non, non, non. That won't do. Do you want me to move in just to make sure you eat proper meals and not that stuff...You're going to end up like your brother; fat."

"Alfred's not fat."

"He should be..."

Quickly setting to work on some form of breakfast but the flow of questions and comments from the older didn't dry. "You're lucky you're not like your brother; when it comes to taste. Though, you have some pretty odd stuff. 'Poutine...' really? Maple syrup covered bacon?"

Mathieu looked to the other shaking his head as he rested his chin on the males broad shoulders and observed while leaning his head to the man's neck, taking a long inhale of his intoxicating scent "Steak D'tatar, Escargot; need I go on."

Leaving it at that as he poured the whisked batter into a pan and hummed almost inaudibly as he worked, Mathieu leaving the other and setting the table with a grin traced on his lips; he loved mornings like this, just the two of them together. "Perfect." The Canadian nodded at his placement before turning to the other. The warming aroma of crepes filling his nostrils. Always remembering when England attempted to make the same when he was a child to keep him happy and quiet (Not that Mathieu needed help being quiet. Children should be seen and not heard. Mathieu wasn't either.) but he had to drown the 'crepes' in syrup to just make them barely edible, with flaky black edges and no real flavouring but burnt; Nothing at all like 'Papa's'

Breaking his attention from memories to the present at the sound of china plates, Mathieu grin increased as he took a seat at the table and waited to be served. Looking over his shoulder at the other, sighing contently in his enchantment of his lover. Really, the most beautiful man that ever graced the earth with his being; or at least in Mathieu's eyes.

Making a tight hold for his cutlery once the plate was tucked down on the table, only to be paused by a certain Frenchman. "Ah, tut tut Mathieu" At the playful scolding, he raised a brow at what the problem was. Only to have his knife and fork stolen. The ravenous Canadian pouted at the thief still questioning his motives as Francis cut a small square of treat and held it to the younger's lips. He went to protest; Mathieu was not a child anymore but the thought of food and the added factor of being fed by his lover silenced any complaints.

Stealing the food with his teeth, a light 'clink' of bone against metal as he took payment for stealing his silverware. Letting out a hum of enjoyment as he chewed and swallowed before peering to the other. Speaking before taking another bit. "I really missed your cooking..."

Francis gave a soft smile that morphed to a smirk as he placed his fork down and dusted his digits over his lovers cheeks. "So, you missed my cooking...but not me"

The Frenchman formed a small clearly put on pout as Mathieu tilted his head and chuckling weakly as he pulled himself into the other. Arms lacing around his neck before placing a rather sweet kiss to his lips. "No, you know it's not like that."

"Oui...I do"

After that, the meal was finished quickly enough. Or at least till the last bite. Francis had settled with a 'one for you, one for me' tactic with the eating, Mathieu happy enough to take it. Or attempt to.

Looking to the final scrap of food, Mathieu leant in for the steal thinking for a moment he was successful and in some form, he was; the crepe was in his lips, but a small trickle of syrup trailed down his chin and dripped to his neck. For a micro moment, Francis could only watch in his own amusement at the others messiness but without a thought after that the Frenchman leant in towards his lovers chair. Dipping his tongue over the delicate skin of his lovers neck, trailing the damp cloth of his body along; Taking the sugary mixture of his love and syrup. Savouring the taste that he had missed and craved so much.

As soon as the liquid landed on his skin, Mathieu knew what was going to happen; he had been with the other long enough it would be stupid is he didn't. Seeing as they had finished eating no protests were to be heard. Only a subtle moan that escaped the lips of the Canadian, turning his head to give the other more access to the pale skin. Swallowing all the delicacy in his mouth as his lips were once again linked to the older mans.

Tongue pushing its own way in, running and exploring every corner of Mathieu's lips; stealing the sweetness that was left by the syrup and replacing it with his own texture and taste. Arms found themselves around the younger's waist and tugging him off his own chair and onto Francis lap. Hands running down slowly as they caressed the toned body of the Canadian; to be rewarded with more leaks and spills of moans. Eyes flittering shut as his body leant into the skilled hands of the man, glad that now they would only touch him in this way.

Oh too soon the kiss broke, tongues parting ways as the two blondes looked to each other. Smiles occupying once busy lips as Mathieu leant in, perching his chin on the others shoulder. Loose hairs tickling his nose as the Frenchman's stubble pricked at his cheeks. " Je t'aime..."

" Je t'adore." Mathieu's blush reared its head at the words, sleepily pulling himself off the others lap and making his way to the door as Francis picked up the shared plate, placing it in the skin. "I'm going to get dressed" A rebel yawn poked out of his lips as the younger male turned out of the door.

"Can I watch?" Francis smirked, peering his head out to watch the other trail up the stairs. Trained eyes keeping a watch on the others arse for a moment as he kept an ear out for a reply.

"What do you think?" A small call echoed down the steps as a faint squeak of an opening door followed.

"Oui." Francis grinned, storming up the stairs two at a time.


End file.
